Land of the Lost
by Blotts
Summary: Dumbledore tells Sirius is told to contact, & "the old crowd" he sets off at once to Lupin's house.Shortly after that Remus starts off on his mission for Dumbledore,turning a whole town back from Voldemort. Meanwhile Harry is at the Weasley's for the summ
1. The Beginning

**Title-**The Land of the Lost 

**Author Name**- Blotts

**Author E-Mail**- Flopishgurl@hotmail.com

**House**- Schnoogle 

**Category**-Action/Adventure Keywords- Remus Lupin, werewolves, Mundungus Fletcher, 

**Spoilers**- All Books 

**Rating**-PG 

**Summary**_-"Now I have more work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher-the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will contact you there."_ After Dumbledore says that Sirius immediately goes to tell Remus what is happening, and telling him the job that Dumbledore has for him. Remus must go back to the town he used to live in and try to get his people to see Dumbledore not as a threat, but a friend. 

**Disclaimer-**This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**Authors Note**- This story takes place with Harry's 4th year beginning in 1994 and ending in 1995. Saying that, that means Harry was born in 1980. I hope that clears up any questions for people who are going by a different timeline. I would also like to thank my Beta-Reader, Silver Moonray! Without her help I would have never have been able to complete this chapter! Many thanks to her! 

The Land of the Lost- Chapter 1- The Beginning 

_ "Now I have more work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher-the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will contact you there."_

Those very words replayed in Sirius' head as he popped out of his animagi form and back into Sirius Black. Still pale and shaky from the events that had just happened, Sirius rang the doorbell to Remus Lupin's house. As the ding-ding-dong echoed through the empty stillness of the night, Sirius replayed the events of that night silently in his head. So much had happened in one night, it was just nerve-racking. The smell of fresh brewed Mandrake billowed from the windows of the old cottage, giving the area a homey feeling like you get around Christmas (even though it was June!). A faint light glowed from a few windows on the side facing the moss covered cobblestone path that Sirius had just journeyed across. Sirius was particularly jumpy tonight, so it was no surprise when a large mosquito landed on Sirius' arm, that he jumped back in alarm. Just like the old days, everything happened at once. No one was ever sure what really happened, unless they were directly related to it. Guess that proves that there really is no such thing as a victimless crime. Sirius' thoughts came back to the present, as a man came to the door, lines of worry sketched his young face that was mostly hidden in the shadows of the early sunrise. For a minute the two men just stared at each other. Both taking in the others new appearances, which made their features look very different indeed. Remus looked over his friend who he had known since his first year of Hogwarts. No longer was Sirius pale from Azkaban, yet he wasn't back to his normal tan color. His hair was shorter and tidier than it had been in a long time, and Sirius' eyes, even though they still had a haunted look about them, had a healthier shine. Even though Sirius' appearance in general looked healthier, Remus could tell something was very wrong. Remus' face was sketched with worry that had made everlasting lines. His slate gray eyes shimmered with surprise at the site of Sirius. The silence ended as Remus admitted his old friend inside with a silent smile. Not a happy smile, but the smile of worry that Sirius hoped he would never see Remus use again, the smile that was caused from great tiredness and worry. 

"Remus, I have some bad news," Sirius grimaced, the only news these days seemed to be bad news. "It seems that Voldemort has risen again, he took Amos Diggory's son's life in the process. Pettigrew (He spat the name like it was acid,) helped Voldemort rise. Kidnapped Harry by turning the Tri-Wizard Trophy into a Portkey. Fudge is also giving us some problems-you know all too well about his involvement in the Death Eaters." Remus nodded going even paler, "Well, he has refused to inform the public about Voldemort's new rein of terror." Sirius paused again to let the information sink in with Remus, "Dumbledore is having Hagrid and Madame Maxine, you know, the Headmistress at Beauxbatons, go and try to convince the giants not to go over to Voldemort," Sirius paused again to let this information sink in again, hoping that he would not have to break the news to Remus, that he would catch on to his mission. Lupin did catch on to the situation and what he was going to have to do. Sirius could tell by how his eyes glanced downward, and then back up to meet Sirius in the eye. 

"He wants me to go and contact some of my people, doesn't he?" Remus said this with out any feeling or tone, glanced outside his window to the English moor that seemed to go on for miles. He seemed to become very interested on the sunrise and the wind that was blowing the leaves of the only tree in sight, and the fresh green grass that covered the field making it look like a green grassy sea. 

"Yes, he does." 

Those were the only words Sirius could find to say. There was nothing more to say in a moment like this. Dark times were coming again, and now they knew what to expect, but that didn't help a lot. Mostly it brought misery, woe, and panic. Dumbledore was going to have some job trying to stop Voldemort from rising higher than ever. Dumbledore could try all he wants, but if Voldemort had really risen again, then dark times would engulf them soon. 

"How long do I have, before I have to- have to leave?" Lupin still had a distant look in his eyes, as though he was remembering something very painful that happened long ago. 

"Dumbledore wants you to leave as soon as possible. He wants to take action immediately. Wants to tell as many people the truth as possible, in the shortest amount of time, wants to unite everyone he can. Albus wants you to do the same thing you tried to do before…." Sirius stopped to notice that Remus wasn't listening anymore; he was in his own world for the moment. Slowly Remus looked back to Sirius with a tired but determined look on his face. Eyes now blazing with a fire that looked as though it might never go out. 

"Who do I need to contact?" Remus' voice was still soft, but had a demanding edge to it now. As if someone had lit a fire and it was starting to burn a little swifter. Sirius just hopped that Remus didn't burn himself out to quickly. 

 "He said something about, a er-," Sirius had forgotten the name of the man, "Er- Something Fletcher, erm…Fletcher… Fletcher something…" Sirius could not remember the name of that man for his life. Trying to remember to name as if it were his own. Sirius racked his brain, but came up with nothing, until… "Mundungus! That's his name-Mundungus Fletcher. Wasn't he your neighbor after you graduated from Hogwarts…" Sirius trailed off as he noticed that Remus was again lost in his own little world. "Mundungus… Fletcher. Can't believe he is still alive. Poor old chap, probably still living in that town. Poor man…" Remus continued to mutter in this same sort of fashion, until he realized that Sirius was giving him anxious looks. 

**_***_**

After spending a month of his summer vacation at the Dursley's, Harry was glad when he got Ron's letter saying that he could come and stay with the Weasleys. He was almost free from Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley. He couldn't wait, one of his favorite places was the Weasleys (aside from Hogwarts), and was glad to here that Dumbledore finally approved that he could go to their house. (The Burrow) Harry smiled to himself at the memories of how Ron and his family had rescued him from his horrible guardians, time and time again. Harry's thoughts then drifted to last week when Sirius had shown up to notify Mrs. Figg, of Voldemort return, but had 'accidentally' gotten the addresses mixed up and scared Uncle Vernon half to death, by warning him not to mistreat Harry, because he would be in the neighborhood, literally. To bad he didn't turn him into a frog, or something like that. Still lost in his thoughts as he walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where Aunt Petunia was fixing breakfast, after daydreaming out of the window for a minute, Harry snapped to when he heard his Aunt high-pitched voice telling him to get the bacon before it burned. Rushing over to the stove to grab the bacon, Harry heard a knock on the door, the sound of the door opening and Dudley's low growl of a scream. 

**_***_**

Remus had been traveling for days, when he finally approached the outskirts of the city. There were two paths that you could take; one path continued on with the familiar moss covered cobblestone that Remus had been following for the last day and a half. The next path was covered with grass and had large wooden wagon, which would have been pulled by horses, filled to the top with big roles of hay blocking the way. Making that path look as if it was a driveway of some sort or another. Many people would have continued their journey on down the cobblestone road, and some would have not even noticed the little path of worn down grass. But Remus did. Setting down his carpet-traveling bag, and taking of his glasses to clean them on his dust-covered robe, and putting his glasses back on, Remus looked around to see if anyone was coming down the path, then once in the air (for broomstick riders), he picked his carpet bag back up and walked to where the cobblestone stopped and the grass path began. Searching the ground for about a minute, Lupin finally found what he was looking for: a series of cobblestone shaped as an "L". (with darker cobblestone) The last stone in the series of the "L" was scraped clean with hardly any moss at all anywhere near it. Dropping his bag once again, Lupin focused on the stone and kicked it three times with his shoe. Remus watched as the stone lowered and then rose back up, giving him permission the cross over to the wagon. (if he didn't he the grass path would have just lead back to the cobblestone trail.) Stopping at the wagon where you would have had the horses, which was now staked in the grounds with a humongous wooden stake, instead of kicking the stake, Lupin brought out his wand, and tapped the stake 2 times, and watched another path appear to the side of the path he was already on. He continued down that trail, until he reached a sign. 

**_***_**

"Timothy!" Called Timothy's father Mundungus from the stairs of their home, "You have a letter here." 

A very groggy Timothy Fletcher walked down the Pinewood stairs and into his family's small breakfast room and sat down at a roughly made hardwood table. Letting the room swim into focus (Timothy wasn't a morning person.) he took in the new daylight. It was a sunny day, puffy clouds in the sky that was a crystal blue.  

"What kind of letter did I get?" Timothy ask, realizing that that was what his father had woken him up about. 

"Well, son you have been accepted to Hogwarts." The pride in Mundungus was giving off a powerful heat. Clapping his son on the shoulder, Fletcher handed Timothy the letter. 

"Really! I mean I thought that because of, well you know… I got in to Hogwarts! Yes!" Timothy was ecstatic about making it into Hogwarts, they accepted him even though he was different! Timothy was interrupted from his joyous thoughts of school, when there was a knock on the door and a tired weary man made his way into the house. **__**

**_***_**

"Mundungus, how good to see you again." Remus was sitting in a small little living room on a small couch, talking to the man who he had been waiting to talk to ever since Sirius told him his job. 

"Remus, we have never been real close friends, neighbors, but never close enough friends to walk for days just to see each other. Why are you here?" Fletcher said as he drank his morning tea in small swallows eyeing Lupin, as if he could read his mind. Lupin sighed, seeing that there was no way to beat around the bush and no use trying to make this mountain of a problem into a molehill. Taking a sip of his tea Remus cleared his throat, trying to get rid of his hoarse voice, pushed his hair out of his face, and began. 

"Mundungus, Voldemort has risen again. Dumbledore needs you to meet him, and take measures to make sure that he doesn't get any more followers than he already has. I am going to have to stay here, and..."  Remus would have continued if Fletcher would have let him, but Fletcher rose his had in a gesture for Remus to stop talking. Shooting Mundungus a look of great irritation Lupin sighed and let Fletcher speak. 

"The people of this town are not easily swayed from their beliefs," Fletcher paused while Remus rolled his eyes,  "You know that I don't want You-Know-Who to rise again, but most people of this town do. You know about the rings don't you?" Remus sighed, seeing that this conference was nowhere fast, he stood up and headed toward the door. 

"I know a lot about the rings," Remus paused. He took off his glasses, cleaned them on his robes, and then put them back on his face. " I just hope Voldemort doesn't bribe too many people into his little cult with those.  Seeing as people of this town _are _easily persuaded if they get what they want in the end." As Remus opened the door, Fletcher called out behind him. 

"You would want one, wouldn't you? You know that everyone in this town would kill for one of those rings, and they do. You just need to find a way to get them away from him." Lupin was beginning to be irritated by Fletcher's calmness to the seriousness of this situation. Mentally counting to ten, Lupin turned around to say one last thing. 

"Dumbledore still wants to talk to you." Remus said that in a very stained voice, as Remus was trying not to yell. Turning swiftly on his heal, and letting his robes flourish behind him, Lupin shut the door and walked down the street to find a hotel. 

**_***_**

After arriving at the Burrow, Harry finally felt the guilt from Cedric's death starting to ease off. Harry was still feeling guilty, but being around a friendly atmosphere made him feel better. Maybe because it made him forget, or maybe it was something in the food, but whatever it was, Harry wasn't quite sure. Snapping out of his thoughts at the sound of Mrs. Wesley's voice, Harry pulled on some clothes and went down for breakfast. Opening the door, Harry was thrown back with a blue-green billowing cloud of smoke. Harry stood up, silently cursing himself for falling for the new pranks Fred and George invented with new materials they had bought, Harry walked down the stairs. Once down stairs, an unusual site met Harry's eyes. Three unusual men were sitting in the sitting room of the Weasleys. They had dirty tuffs of brown-black hair in a tangled mess around their faces, and their robes were soiled and patched. Their skin was a pinkish color, scratched and hairy. Long pointy ears extended from their heads that were also covered in fur. There was also a dangerous aura around them, as two of them pointed their wands at the captive Weasley family. Out of all of that, the thing that Harry noticed the most was the unusual rings that they wore on their thumbs. The rings were a glowing gold with green emeralds that glowed a burning fury like a mad cat's eye, and were shaped as snakes around the owners finger. Harry didn't have much time to think about anything else as the third man raised his wand, and black rushed over Harry's vision. **__**

**_***_**

Timothy was still excited about his luck, as the strange man left his house. Timmy hadn't really paid attention to what the conversation had been about, nor did he care. He couldn't wait until his trip to Diagon Alley. It would be his first time out of his village. Lupusvill may have been a village that was big enough to support most peoples needs, but it didn't have the schoolbooks and such that Diagon Alley had. Timmy's father also wanted him to see other places before he went to Hogwarts, too. But ever since Timmy's mother died, Mundungus hadn't wanted to go back into the thick of the wizarding world. "Bad memories" Fletcher said. None of this mattered to Timmy anymore, because he enjoying himself in his own little world Timmy daydreaming about Hogwarts, he never noticed three ruffled looking men and a body go into his next-door neighbors house. 

**_***_**

**Authors Note**- Ok, there is my first chapter in a very long series. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I should have the next couple of chapters up in a couple of days to weeks. That was just the beginning, and does not have as much action, adventure, etc. The next chapters will be longer and have more action in them; I just had to start somewhere. 

**_***_**

http://pub79.ezboard.com/ffictionalleyfrm123


	2. Welcome to Lupusvill

**Title-**The Land of the Lost 

**Author Name**- Blotts

**Author E-Mail**-Flopishgurl@hotmail.com

**Category-**Action/Adventure 

**Keywords**- Remus Lupin, werewolves, Mundungus Fletcher, 

**Spoilers**- All Books 

**Rating-**PG 

**Summary**-"_Now I have more work for each of you. Fudge's attitude, though not unexpected, changes everything. Sirius, I need you to set off at once. You are to alert Remus Lupin, Arabella Figg, Mundungus Fletcher-the old crowd. Lie low at Lupin's for a while; I will contact you there."_ After Dumbledore says that Sirius immediately goes to tell Remus what is happening, and telling him the job that Dumbledore has for him. Remus must go back to the town he used to live in and try to get his people to see Dumbledore not as a threat, but a friend. 

**Disclaimer**-This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

**Authors Note**- This story takes place with Harry's 4th year beginning in 1994 and ending in 1995. Saying that, that means Harry was born in 1980. I hope that clears up any questions for people who are going by a different timeline. 

**Author's Note 2- O.K**. this is the third chapter in my series! I finally finished it, and I would not have been able to do it without the help of my Beta-Reader, Silver Moonray! Please tell me what you think of this chapter! On with the story…

_The Land of the Lost-_

**_Chapter 2- Gone with the Wind, back with the Train_**

            Harry awoke coughing. Raising his head a little Harry felt a sudden rush of nausea. Deciding rather quickly that he better put his head back on the pillow, he did so. From his position that he was on his cot, he noticed a couple of things. For one the room smelled oddly, Harry had smelled it before, but he couldn't place it. 

_I have to get out of here, Harry thought to himself. _

Testing his limbs, Harry found that he could move freely, but was in pain. Especially his right arm, his wand arm. Hoping that he could still use his arm, since it was the one that controlled his wand, Harry looked around the room. It was pretty run down, old wallpaper on the wall had water stains and was peeling just to reveal more peeling wallpaper. The carpet looked brown, but if you were to look over at the wall you could tell that the original color was white. There was no furniture in the small room that Harry could see besides the cot that he was resting on. Wondering how long he had been out, with a lot of other things Harry feel into an agitated sleep.

**_***_**

The Ministry had been around The Burrow every day since Harry had gone missing. Hermione had arrived just long enough to see the men stun the Weasleys and leave. Ron was re-telling the story for the fiftieth time to another Ministry official. 

"There was this blue-green flash of light and then these three men appeared they looked like they hadn't had a bath in a while… Their robes were very dirty, and then everything just went black." 

"What is your relationship with Mr. Potter?" The Ministry official had now pulled out a notebook and flipped it open. 

"We are best friends." Ron sated this in a dull tone, because of having to repeat this interview so many times before. 

"Have you ever thought of doing something Mr. Potter out of jealousy?" 

This question was a new one and took Ron by surprise. 

"What the bloody hell? You think that I did this to Harry?" Ron was enraged, _how dare this Ministry man accuse me of something like this! Thought Ron furiously. _

"Quite a temper, definitely trying to hide something," the man muttered this as he scribbled in his book.

"What? Now you listen here! I have nothing to do with this!"

"It happened at your house didn't it? Everybody who was in this house is a suspect." With that the man walked away to interview Fred again. 

Going over to take to talk to Hermione, Ron thought over who the people might be. 

_Definitely with You-Know-Who, that's for sure. Before Harry came down they were talking out 'their master'…_

"Hermione," Ron looked at his friend's tear stained face, "We have to find out who did this." 

"I know, Ron, I know," Hermione wiped her eyes and stood up to her full height, "Come on."

"Where are we going?"

"We are going to write down everything that we know in a notebook, and as we learn new stuff we write down more, until we can solve it." 

"Hermione! That will take forever! We don't have that long. Harry could already be dead." Ron chocked out the last part. 

"Do you have a better idea?" Ron just turned his head as if thinking. "I didn't think so, now come on."

Ron followed, wondering where Harry was. 

**_***_**

"Mister Lupin!" Remus turned around to see the Inn Keeper from _The Howling Wolf waving a letter. "You have gotten an owl sir! It looks fairly important. Here, take it!" _

Remus walk over to the man took the letter and opened it, it was from Professor Dumbledore. 

_Dear Remus,_

_Unless you have already heard I would like to inform you of Harry Potter's kidnapping. _

Remus' whole body went numb. He stood in that same spot his mouth open in disbelief for a while before continuing with the letter.

_He was taken from the Weasley's on August 20, and we have no real leads yet. The Ministry is trying to do a thorough search, but they can't, without understanding that Sirius is on our side. At one point they refused to try any other leads until they found Sirius. Severus and I did our best and they have been taking other leads, but I do not have any information on any of them. All we know is the three seen men's appearance's and that they are probably working with Voldemort. Here is a direct quote from Mr. Ron Weasley on their appearances: "They had dirty tuffs of brown-black hair in a tangled mess around their faces, and their robes were soiled and patched. Their skin was a pinkish color, scratched and hairy. They had weird ears they were long and pointy extended from their heads that were also covered in fur. There was also a dangerous aura around them, and they had these rings…_

Remus didn't need to read any further to know that the men had Voldemort's rings. 

…_That were gold shaped like a serpent and they had Emeralds in them that glowed." _

_If you have any information one any of this please don't delay to tell me immediately. Harry's life may already be at stake, if he is still alive. Until we have more information we cannot maintain with this case. I am also informing Sirius of this, I will update you as soon as we know something more. _

_Sincerely, _

_Albus Dumbledore _

Sighing Remus folded up letter and headed up to his hotel room, where he wrote his letter to Dumbledore about his knowledge of the rings. 

**_***_**

"Wow, this place is incredible!" Timmy had just stepped into Diagon Alley for the first time in his life. Looking at the new sites that met his eyes, Timmy didn't hear his father's instructions not to tell anyone where they were from. 

"Where do we go first?" Timmy was in total awe as they walked down the street. 

"Flourish and Blotts is the first stop," Timmy's father was looking around to see all the things that had changed. 

Walking into Flourish and Blotts, Timmy got his books and automatically went up to the counter to pay. 

"Hello there," Said the clerk trying to start a friendly conversation, "First year at Hogwarts?" 

"Yes Ma'am," Timmy replied.

"Where are you from? I don't think I have seen you around here before," The clerk said that as she handed Timmy his change. 

"Lupusvill, a little village I doubt you have ever heard of-" Timmy was cut off as she paled and her eyes narrowed.

"Out!" Spat the clerk, "Out! We don't serve beast here! Out! And don't come back! You sir over there," The lady pointed to Mundungus, "We serve your kind! Get out!" 

The store went dead quite as Mundungus put down the book he was reading grabbed the bag of books took Timmy by the hand and left the store. 

**_***_**

"Timothy Jonathan Fletcher," said his father in an icy voice, "What did you say to that woman?"

            After getting sent out of the store Mundungus as raving mad, but still spoke in a calm voice, a deadly calm one. 

            "Nothing, she just ask me wherever was I from and I said Lupusvill." 

"Shh! Don't say that so loud are you trying to get us slayed?"  

            Timmy was now very confused, he knew people didn't like his kind but he thought that getting slayed was a little harsh. They were wizards, too! 

            "Slayed!" Timmy exclaimed, "I know people don't like us, but slayed is a little harsh, isn't it?"

            Fletcher didn't reply, he just moved toward another shop. 

"Hurry up, before they call the A.W! I said move it!" 

            That was just the start of a very long shopping day.

Five Days Later…

            "Bye Timmy! Be good! Owl me often, and I'll send you your book later," Fletcher called out to his son the last time before leaving for Hogwarts. After the incident in _Flourish and Blotts, _Mundungus decided to buy Timmy a book about Lupusvill, but as it was the last book the antique store had (the book had gone out of printing long, long ago.) so Mundungus was getting for Timmy as a birthday present. (since it was from an antique shop it was expensive!)  After watching the train ride down the tracks, Fletcher left with a _pop!_

**_***_**

            Hermione and Ron were sitting in a compartment all to themselves writing in their notebook, that Hermione had labeled "Diary."

            "Hermione can you please explain to me again why you put 'Diary' on it," Ron said dully.

            "That way nobody will read it," Hermione replied matter-of-factly.

"O.K. fine, just don't forget to add the bit about those odd rings." 

            Hermione just nodded and started scribbling again in the notebook that they (Ron and Hermione) had been working on a week after Harry vanished. Just as Hermione finished writing that little bit the compartment door opened, and in stepped Harry.

**_***_**

            "You understand what you have to do then?" 

"Yes! We have gone over this hundreds of times!" Exclaimed an exasperated Amanda. 

            "Just making sure. You know what you are to say then, right?" 

"Yes, I am an exchange student from Wandsworth, and I am coming to stay at Hogwarts. Depending on my test scores this year decides if I stay or go."

            "You know the real reason what makes you stay or go right?"

"Potter sir, Potter." Amanda's eyes glinted as she said that. 

            "Very true and remember tell no one." 

"Don't worry," said Amanda, " Oh my gosh! I am late!"

            The man sighed, "Just apperate onto the train for God's Sake!" 

And with that Amanda was gone, to Hogwarts.   

**_***_**

            Timmy sat back in his seat as the train started to move. 

I am finally living my dream! Wow, this rocks, can't wait to get to Hogwarts. Wonder how they sort us. I heard someone say something about fighting a werewolf… I hope not. 

            Absentmindedly staring out the window, Timmy never noticed when a rather short brunette popped into the compartment. What did throw him out his thoughts was the scream in the compartment next to him.  

            Jumping, Amanda thought at first someone was screaming because they had seen her apperate in. After she looked around, she only saw one person in the compartment who looked like he had been daydreaming, so she ran into the compartment where the scream had come from. As she opened the door, the last thing in the world that she expected to see met her eyes: Harry Potter.  Looking again to make sure what she had seen was true, Amanda ran into her original compartment and wrote a quick owl to her overseer and started to read up on the teachers at Hogwarts, and thinking about the best ways around their rules. The only time she stopped is when she saw a familiar face: Severus Snape. 

**_***_**

            "Harry! What happened?" Hermione was crying out of seeing her friend again, "I thought that I would never see you again. Did they hurt you? How did you get away?" 

            "Well starting on your first question, some goons kidnapped me you know they thought it would be funny. And they _were not_ related to Voldemort at all," Harry paused and then went on, "They didn't hurt me just took me to a house for a little knocked me out and left me in a room. Idiots left the windows open and I got out." 

            "Why didn't you go to Dumbledore? Or owl us?" Ron was as white as ever, but still happy to see Harry. 

            "I didn't…er… realize what time it was I thought that everyone was already at Hogwarts, but figured that trying the barrier was worth a try, you know just in case." 

            "Oh ok." Was all Ron had to say, but he still looked hurt. 

"So, anything happen since I left?" 

            All Harry had to do was say that and the two friends launched into a complete explanation of all that had happened, but forgot to mention the notebook.

**_***_**

            "So, what's your name?" Fred ask to Amanda.    

"Carla," said Amanda in a tone that clearly stated that the conversation was over, but it either wasn't clear enough for Fred or he just chose to ignore it.

            "Carla, uh?  Want some candy?" That was George who had just walked up with Lee.

            "I don't eat sugar," again another sentence that stated that Amanda wanted them to go away, but they didn't listen.

"Its sugar free," George handed Amanda a piece of candy that was in a see through yellow rapper. 

"I don't like lemon," Amanda was now getting very irritated by the fact that Fred and George wouldn't leave her alone.

            "It's not lemon, it's just a yellow rapper. They're really good! I love them!" 

            "If you like them so much then why don't you eat them?" Amanda shot an icy glance to Fred.

            "Because we want you to get a taste of Hogwarts early," Lee finally spoke up. 

            "I am sure that I will have too much of Hogwarts by the time this year is over, so I don't want an early taste."   

            Lee frowned. This conversation was going nowhere. There had to be something that would convince her to eat the _Canary Cream, _Lee thought of nothing. So out of pure frustration he cried, "You know who you remind me of?" Not giving her time to answer he spat out, "Snape." 

            Those words cut Amanda like ice. She took the candy and popped it in her mouth, and turned into a canary. Before she changed back she took full advantage of her form, and aimed for Lee's head. With in a second of flying over Lee's head there was a white and black oozing pile of bird crap on his head. Turning back, Amanda pulled a feather from her curly mess of hair, picked up her book and continued reading.

**_***_**

            _Damn, _thought Lupin as he read the newspaper, _No sign of Harry since August! _

            Remus was obviously very upset. His best friends son probably was dead and he was supposed to be looking after him. Well, he wasn't really supposed to be looking after him, but Remus still felt responsible. Cracking his head down on his desk in his room in the _Howling Wolf _and started to think of ways to find Harry.  Just as Remus felt like asking Voldemort, an owl comes flying in. Taking the letter from the owl Remus didn't even take the time to look to see the owl was Hedwig. Opening the letter Remus didn't recognize the hand writing right away, but then again he wasn't good with that kind of thing. 

_Dear Professor Lupin,_

_            Just thought that I should tell you that I am back at Hogwarts, and all is well with me. The people who kidnapped me just thought it would be funny, they have nothing to do with Voldemort, don't bother looking for them it want do any good. _

_Harry_

_            Well at least he's ok, I am glad he's back one more thing off my mind I mind as well owl Sirius. _

            But before Remus could do anything, he put his head down just to clear his head, but ended up falling into a deep sleep. 

**_***_**

            "Welcome once again to Hogwarts school of Witch Craft and Wizardry! This year I hope you will be careful as Voldemort," Everyone in the hall flinched, " has risen. There will be new security measures to help any kidnappings or more murders." The older students in the hall flinched at that remembering Cedric. "On a happier note, we have a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Jaclyn."

            The hall applauded dully as a petite young woman stood up and set back down rather quickly. Her raven-black hair had streaks of blue going through it giving the affect as though she had tried to give herself blue highlights.  

            "Now onto the sorting!" 

**_***_**

            "Hey! Move, I need to talk to Professor McGonagall." Amanda moved through the crowd of first years in search of the Professor. Finally finding her Amanda explained her case.

            "I am a transfer student from Wandsworth down in Wales. Our exchange program messed up the dates and the letter telling you that I am to arrive should be coming pretty soon. My Headmaster said that I would be sorted just like the first years, so here I am." 

            Amanda put on her polite attitude hoping that McGonagall would believe her story. Once she was in Amanda decided she could act however, if they threatened to expel her she would just wipe their memories, Lord knows Amanda had had enough practice with that spell. 

            "Fine just get in the line with the first years. Now what's your name, year, and school?"

            "Carla Smith, 15, Wandsworth." Amanda was getting tired of the name Carla, it sounded good to start with but now it was old.

            "Wandsworth? Never heard of that school, small?"

"Microscopic."

**_***_****__**


End file.
